Instinct
by Grub5000 SJ Fan
Summary: When life at the SGC changes Instinct takes over. Sam&Jack relationship. First Fanfic so please R
1. The Party

**Instinct**

**The Party**

As his eyes scanned the party, colonel Jack O'Neill could sense something was wrong. He, and the rest of his team, SG-1, had been invited to gathering and party to celebrate the recent trade agreement and possible alliance between the two peoples. In exchange for access to a cultural database of earth, they would bring back several working force shield generators and instructions on how to make more. The Ardonians were very socially orientated which was why instead of asking for food, weapons or technology they wanted music, literature and DVDs (even Jack was stunned when they announced that).

Jack was leaning against the food table talking to Daniel when he figured out what was wrong. It was not as he suspected, suspicious characters, hidden weapons or fighting. It was carter, who was also leaning against a wall but it was different. Her shoulders were slumped, her skin was pale and her head was resting against her chest. She was also completely ignoring the group of people who formed a half circle around her, probably scientists and that was what confused him. Carter almost never ignored scientists. Jack was just about to get up and talk to her when she suddenly pushed of from the wall and headed for the exit, leaving the geeks staring at the back of her head. He turned to Daniel who had stopped talking,

"Um, Jack?" He ignored him and said,

"Danny-boy where's Carter going?" He frowned at the nickname then looked around the room until he saw her just leaving.

"Uh, I dunno Jack, want me to go find out?"

"Nah I got it, go rescue Teal'c from those politicians or they might bore him to death" and sure enough when Daniel looked over he saw Teal'c staring at the politicians but clearly not listening.. Not that anyone else would have noticed but after working with him for years they could pick up on the subtle hints.

* * *

Once in the corridor leading to their chambers, Jack saw Sam's short blond hair over the other people in the hallway as she went into her room. After a few minutes of jostling to get to the end he finally made it to her door and knocked. There was no answer but Jack knew she went in here so he knocked again.

"Hey Carter, you in there?" When there was still no reply he opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of her in the bedroom, bathroom or living area so he walked out towards the balcony. There she was, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest on the edge of the balcony. Her head was resting on her knees looking out over the sandy bay but clearly not seeing it. Sam was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Jack walking up to her.

"Hey Carter, what's wrong?" She looked up startled, swinging her legs round she put on her usual 'good soldier' face and said:

"Nothing sir."

"Alright first thing, loose the sir, we're off duty, tonight I'm jack" she nodded,

"Then you have to call me Sam" He thought about it for a second then said,

"Ok, Sam, second thing, I know something is wrong, you get up and ditch those, oh so geeky scientists without a word and I know you better than that." She seemed to think about it for a second then nodded.

"I'm not sure, i just feel a little off balance." Jack gave her a ' tell me everything or I'll make it an order' look that seemed to work, "Alright so I've got a massive headache as well."

"Ok, you go lie down while I fetch Danny and Teal'c, If you don't feel any better when we get back we're going to the infirmary." At that last part she opened her mouth to protest but Jack shut her up with another stern gaze.

"Ok" she mumbled, still not happy with all the fuss, then added as an afterthought, "Jack", before collapsing before she reached the couch. Jack was caught by surprise but still managed to catch her, however clumsily.

"Ah crap." Jack gently laid her down then grabbed his radio and shouted, "Danny, Teal'c Carters collapsed get your buts down to her room now!" After placing the radio on a nearby table he checked for a pulse and breathing, "Come on Carter, wake up, Come on..."

* * *

AN: Ok guys that's my first shot at a fan fiction :) Please read and review, even if you don't like it, but if you don't like it, say why and i'll see if I can improve it. If there is a reasonable response i may write the next bit which is already planned. Can you see this going somewhere in particular? Say so and we'll see if you're write, oh btw if your idea is good i may "borrow" it, with your permission of course :) 


	2. Surprises

**Strangers**

Jack crashed onto the ramp and darted to the door with Teal'c and Daniel in hot pursuit. He didn't even notice the stunned looks of the defence team as they looked at SG-1. The way Colonel O'Neill was carrying Major Carter, with one arm under her knees and the other under her back, and her head leaning against his chest, would undoubtedly fuel the rumour mill between the two officers but at the moment they were more concerned with Major Carters pale skin and vacant expression.

"Get the medical team to meet us half way!" he shouted, as he tore out of the gate room towards the elevator. In record time he was standing inside, hammering the button, the rest of his team only just making it inside before the doors closed. Jack looked down at the pale, empty expression on his 2IC's face in despair as the elevator seemed to take twice as long to reach the end of its journey. The whole time Jack was looking into her closed eyes, watching the rapid movement that were his only indication of life; her breathing was now so shallow that it was almost un-detectable.

'Please be OK Carter, if I lost you...' His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the elevator, signalling the end of its trip. As soon as the doors had opened wide enough Jack charged towards the waiting medical team and placed her on the gurney. As soon as he retreated out of the way the doctors and nurses pounced on her, placing a tube in her throat and an IV in her arm, all the time shouting instructions at each other while they wheeled her through the infirmary doors.

As SG-1 tried to follow, a nurse stopped them, "I'm sorry sirs, we can't have you in here while we're working."

At the looks of protest she received, the nurse pulled an expression that clearly showed she wasn't going to change her mind.

"She's been taking lessons from Janet," Jack mumbled to his team mates as he sat down in one of the chairs outside the emergency room.

"Yeah, well you have to admit that we would do little more than get in the way if we did go in".

He had no answer to Daniel's comment, so he just sat there with his head in his hands, trying to think of some reason for Carter's collapse. Over an hour later the nurse returned.

"You can go in but she's unconscious. She's stable, but we're not sure what's wrong with her. We're running more tests just to be sure but it looks like she's going to be OK." At this, the scientist in Daniel spoke up.

"If you don't know what's wrong with her, then how did you treat her?"

"We didn't really, she just seemed to stabilise on her own, she stopped shaking and her heart rate and blood pressure are returning to normal."

Jack of course didn't hear that, he walked straight past her and looked around the ward. There she was, lying on a bed in the corner with doctors cleaning up around her and several tubes going in and out of her. The long, blue dress that she had been wearing during the party lay ripped in a pile on the floor as she now wore a standard hospital gown. To anyone who didn't know her, she would have looked like she was resting peacefully, but Jack knew better, the slight twitch at the corner of her eye every few minutes showed that she was uncomfortable.

As he approached her bed she stirred briefly but didn't wake, he looked at the nurse by her bed who had also noticed.

"The sedatives should be wearing off, so she's probably dreaming". He nodded, sat down by her bed, then placed his hand over hers and let out a gasp. It was freezing.

"She probably won't wake for a few hours, maybe more; I can have a nurse call you when she wakes up if you want to get some rest?" This time it was Janet Frazier who spoke. Even so he gave her one of his special 'looks' that were usually reserved for whichever Jaffa happened to be stabbing them with pain sticks at the time. "Very well" she said as Daniel and Teal'c came in and settled down for the night, they all wanted to be there when she woke up.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The sun was just setting as SG-1 walked through the streets of the Ardonian capital, there were many people outside celebrating but for the life of him Jack O'Neill couldn't figure out why. People were just dancing away to music, drinking the strange red concoction that the locals loved so much and talking. The people all seemed ecstatic. Their guide, Loh'ran, was leading them to the large hotel that they would be staying in during the party, but that wasn't until the next night so why was everyone partying?

Before Jack could ask Loh'ran what was going on Daniel spoke up, "What's going on? I thought the party was tomorrow?"

"This time of year also happens to be a special holiday for our people, it used to celebrate the harvest but now it is more of a tradition, it is also the time of year when our most of our people mate" At this Carters eyes widened, Daniel spat out whatever he had been drinking, Teal'c raised his eyebrows and Jack choked on the piece of fruit he had been eating. "What is wrong? Have I offended you?"

Carter spoke up this time because Daniel was helping Jack and, well, Teal'c just didn't speak up at this sort of thing in case he had missed some part of the Tau'ri customs. "No. It's just that we're a bit surprised, I mean, well..." she stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.

"Why all at this time of year?" Daniel said once he was sure Jack wouldn't choke to death.

"It is tradition; I suppose there is no real reason."

"Oh" Jack finally said.

"There is no such tradition on your world?"

"Ah, no."

"Ah, well, tomorrow people will begin actively seeking out mates, perhaps you would like to partake in the rituals while you are here?" This produced similar reactions to Loh'rans original comment except this time Jack and Daniel had reversed their roles. When everyone had recovered Daniel managed to cough out,

"Um, no I don't think that would be a good idea" he said, eyes flickering between Sam and Jack while he spoke. Loh'ran obviously got the hint and resumed his journey up to the hotel with SG-1 in tow.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

AN: Ok guys, after much punishing of my brain I finally managed to write this ;) I hope you like it, please read and review, it's like everyone else says, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more. Didn't like it? Say why and i'll see what I can do to make it better. 


	3. Explanations

**Explanations**

An hour later, the members of SG-1 were all gathered in the infirmary, even if one of them was unconscious, when general Hammond walked in.

"Alright, what happened?"

"We're not really sure sir, we were on the planet when Carter just collapsed, we brought her back here and good old doc Frasier worked her magic" At this comment from colonel O'Neill general Hammond glared piercingly at the group.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that colonel." He had obviously had a bad day.

"Well, when we arrived on the planet we were greeted by their ambassador, Loh'ran, he showed us the way up to the, uh hotel i suppose you could say, where we were staying." This time it was Daniel who answered, " we passed lots of people who were celebrating one of their traditional holidays and had a rather disturbing discussion with Loh'ran." The general looked questioningly at Daniel who chose to skip that part, "when we arrived at the hotel we were shown our rooms and then given an hour to settle in. After that we were shown around the town some more, as well as the beach."

Jack chose this moment to re-enter the conversation, " after that we pretty much crashed out for the night. The next day we were given the morning to wander around the village and surrounding area." "Uh, Teal'c and I went around all the shops to see what was on offer and Daniel and Carter... what did you guys do?"

"We went to see some of the ruins to the north, they were really fascinating you see..."

"Daniel!" Jack glared at him until he remembered what they were meant to be talking about.

"Oh right, anyway after we did that we returned to the hotel and got ready for the party. That was about 1600?"

"Yeah, the party wasn't until 1800 but, well you know how long women take to get ready" He said with a smirk on his face. "Colonel!" was the only reply he got from Hammond.

"Sorry sir. Well we went to the party, talked to a few politicians and then just mingled a bit. About 2000 i noticed that carter was looking a bit off so I went to talk to her but before I could she left the party and went back to the rooms we were given. I followed to make sure she was ok, when I got there we started talking and then she collapsed."

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Carter, wake up... come on..."

"Jack, it's Daniel, we're on our way, what happened?"

"I dunno we were just talking and she collapsed, get your asses down here and we'll head back to the SGC."

"Ok we'll be there in about one minute" Throwing the radio onto the couch jack reached for her neck to find a strong but erratic pulse. When he took her temperature he was shocked to discover it was 105 degrees. "Ah crap, we better get you back to the infirmary now". Not bothering to wait for Teal'c and Daniel, he put one arm under her knees and the other under her back and ran out into the hall, where he almost crashed into his fellow team members.

"Come on lets go, her temp is 105 and her pulse is erratic, i dunno what's wrong but I'm pretty sure that's a bad sign!" As he ran down the hall his stunned team mates hesitated a second before following. Just as they were leaving the building they came across Loh'ran, as Jack barged past followed by Daniel, Teal'c stopped to explain.

"Major Carter has collapsed and is in urgent need of medical attention,we are heading back to the SGC where she will be treated." Then leaving no time for questions, he ran after his friends, leaving a shocked and slightly scared Loh'ran in his wake. Teal'c finally caught up to them half way through the village, the natives while slightly surprised did not falter from their celebration. Since Teal'c was faster than his friends he ran ahead to dial the gate and transmit the code that would allow them to pass. By the time he was finished Jack and Daniel had caught up to him and the three of them leapt through the gate carrying Sam.

_**End Flashback**_

"And then we arrived back here" Jack concluded. The general nodded then said,

"Call me when she wakes up, I want to here the doctors verdict." and with that he left SG-1 to wait.

* * *

Doctor Frazier's POV

Janet Frasier walked into the infirmary to see a familiar sight, the members of SG-1 gathered around one of their own, almost like a protective shield until they had healed. She had seen this sight far too often for her liking. Jack O'Neill always sat in the chair by the patients left side, Daniel took the right hand side and Teal'c always stood over the group, watching, preferring to stand instead of sit. Of course if it was one of them who was ill or injured then Sam would take their place. It was a testament to how much they gave to the war against the Goa'uld that they were in the infirmary enough to fall into a pattern. The group looked up as she entered,

"Any news doc?" from Colonel O'Neill was the usual greeting.

"Yes, there was a foreign chemical in her blood that she seems to have had an allergic reaction to, I think that is the main reason for loosing conciousness, in fact she should be waking up any minute now. I have paperwork to do and I need to talk to her privately so call me when she wakes up." He nodded and turned his attention back to his second in command. Not even noticing the uncomfortable expression on her face.

* * *

Sam's POV

Safety, that was how she felt, suddenly brought forward from the brink of nothingness she felt safe. Which was strange because she had yet to actually open her eyes and didn't have a clue where she was. She thought she heard a soft noise that could have been someone speaking but, since her eyelids weighed approximately the same as a car she couldn't say for sure. Finally, after a good few minutes of struggling she managed to open her eyes and look around.

What she saw confirmed her feelings of safety and security, Daniel sat to her right, head in his hands, Jack, no wait Colonel O'Neill sat to her left looking straight into her eyes and Teal'c stood over all of them looking around the far to familiar infirmary.

Even though he was looking right at her, it took the colonel a few seconds to actually see her and when he did he called to the office in the corner, "Doc she's awake".

At this a small women that Sam recognised as her best friend Janet Frazier came through the door. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, though a little tired, what happened?"

"We were on the planet, Ardon?" This came from Daniel who it seemed had woken up. At her confused expression he continued, "The party? We were there to celebrate a trade." When he said this the memories of the past 2 days came flooding back. "We were in the middle of the party, you left for your room and you, well you collapsed."

"That's not good, any idea why?" She replied.

Janet spoke up again, "Yeah, it seems that you had an allergic reaction to something on the planet, possibly something you ate combined with the naquadah in your blood." Sam looked at her best friend and was concerned by the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Janet, what else?"

"Alright I want the rest of you out of here for now, this is rather personal." Her team mates left despite several complaints under the fiery gaze of the petite doctor and threats of large needles. This worried Sam because usually personal information was shared with the rest of the team. At her questioning stare Janet continued once everyone else had left. "Sam... Um..."

"Janet?"

After taking a deep breath she continued. "When I screened you blood I found something else, Sam You're pregnant..."

"I'M WHAT!" she interrupted.

"You're pregnant and according to the scan it's between 2 and 4 weeks old."

"But... How? I haven't... been with anyone in that time?"

"I don't know how then but, well I ran a DNA comparison... it's colonel O'Neills.

"WHAT!"

* * *

AN: ooh cliché i know but still... :o Please R&R They make me happy :) Even if you don't like it. Don't expect me to update as quickly next time because I've been using the time I've been off school for this but unfortunately I am well enough to return tomorrow :( I suppose there's still the weekend... 


End file.
